1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air outlet structure for an air conditioner of an automobile having its instrument panel equipped with an air outlet of the air conditioner.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, an instrument panel 1 in an automotive compartment is formed at its two side portions with air outlets 2 for blowing out the conditioned air. This air outlet 2 is opened in a casing 4 which is connected to the downstream end of an air-conditioning duct 3 (as shown in FIG. 12) arranged in the instrument panel 1. The casing 4 is equipped in its inside with a fin 5 for controlling the flow direction of the conditioned air to be blown out (as shown in FIG. 13). Here will be described the structure of the fin S which is disposed in the air outlet 2, with reference to FIG. 14.
The fin 5 is composed of vertical fins 6 and horizontal fins 7, as shown. Of these, the vertical fins 6 are turnably disposed by a pin 8 in the upper and lower inner walls of the casing 4 at the side of the air outlet 2.
The casing 4 is equipped therein with a plurality of (e.g., three, as shown in FIG. 13) vertical fins 6, which are connected to one another by the (not-shown) connector for turning the fins 6 integrally.
On the other hand, the horizontal fins 7 are turnably disposed by a pin 9 at the back of the vertical fins 6, i.e., in the lefthand and righthand inner walls of the casing 4 at the deep side. The casing 4 is equipped therein with a plurality of (e.g., three, as shown in FIG. 12) horizontal fins 7 which are also connected to one another by the (not-shown) connector for turning the fins 7 integrally.
On the vertical fin 6 located at the center, moreover, there is movably fitted a knob 10 for turning the vertical fins 6 to the right or left and turning the horizontal fins 7 upward and downward. The knob 10 is equipped with two upper and lower rodshaped legs 11, as shown in FIG. 14, which are disposed at a spacing from each other (as shown in FIG. 15).
Between these two upper and lower legs 11, there is clamped a cross rod 12 which is projected upward from the horizontal fin 7. This horizontal fin 7 has its direction changed when the knob 10 is vertically moved.
Specifically, if the knob 10 movably fitted on the vertical fin 6 is moved up and down, as indicated by arrows A in FIG. 14, the horizontal fins 7 are vertically turned on the pin 9 to have their directions changed.
If, on the other hand, the knob 10 is horizontally turned, as indicated by arrows B in FIGS. 14 and 15, the vertical fins 6 are horizontally turned to have their directions changed.
Incidentally, there is another example, as shown in FIG. 16. In this example, a knob 13 is formed at its back portion formed into two upper and lower legs 14 which have their leading ends bifurcated into the shape of letter "Y". This knob 13 is fitted on the center vertical fin 6, as in the structure of FIG. 14, and the leading end portions of the legs 14 clamp the cross bar 12 which is formed on the horizontal fin 7. The horizontal fins 7 are vertically turned when the knob 13 is vertically moved, but the legs 14 are prevented from coming out of the cross bar 12 when the knob 13 is horizontally turned.
Reference numeral 15 appearing in FIG. 12 designates a cover of the casing 4. Numeral 16 designates an air-conditioning casing disposed at the central portion of the instrument panel 1, and numeral 17 designates a cover of the casing 16. Moreover, numeral 18 designates a center duct, and numeral 19 designates a defroster. Still moreover, numeral 20 designates a defroster nozzle.
Incidentally, an air outlet grille is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 78852/1989. According to the disclosure of this Laid-Open, a first louver group and a second louver group are arranged at the air outlet of the air duct. The air outlet grille further includes a lever fitted longitudinally slidably on a predetermined louver of the first group, and a fork having its one end of said predetermined louver and its other end fitted on a predetermined louver of the second group.
In the prior art thus far described, the legs of the knob have to be sufficiently elongated so that they may not come out of the cross rod of the horizontal fin when the knob is horizontally turned to turn the vertical fins horizontally. The legs of the fin may interfere, if elongated, with the horizontal fins when the knob is vertically moved to turn the horizontal fins vertically.
As a result, there arises a problem that serious restrictions are exerted upon the designed operating ranges of the fins and the knob and the shapes of the fins. If the knob has its legs shortened, on the contrary, there arises another problem that when the knob is horizontally turned the legs of the knob may come out of the cross rod to reduce the operating angle of the vertical fins.
On the other hand, the Y-shaped legs of the knob is accompanied by a problem that the legs come out of the cross rod like the aforementioned structure if a sufficient length cannot be retained for their length. This leads to another problem that the directivity of the air to be blown out is deteriorated.
Incidentally, the air outlet grille, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 78852/1989, is constructed of the lever disposed in the first louver group and the fork connecting the predetermined louver of the first group and the predetermined louver of the second group. Thus, this structure is troubled by a problem that it is complicated by the increased parts.